


transition

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen figure out how to transition from friends to boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transition

**Author's Note:**

> For:  
> Cotton Candy Bingo square - ice cream   
> schmoop_bingo table - stuffed animal   
> kissbingo table - time: young

“Are you ashamed of me?” Jared asks Jensen as they’re lying in bed, sated and sweaty. 

“What? Jay, what brought this line of questioning on? Of course, I’m not ashamed of you.” Jensen tries to crane his neck to meet Jared’s eyes and see what’s going on in his crazy boyfriend’s mind. 

Jared tangles their fingers together, but tilts his chin down so his eyes aren’t caught with Jensen’s. He doesn’t want Jensen to see all that insecurity. 

“I just…since we started dating, we don’t really go out as a couple. We go out together, but it usually looks like we’re just friends, and I know it’s hard to change from that since we went from friends to lovers, and I just…” Jared trails off, feeling like he’s given enough away now. He feels like an idiot thinking this, but they promised to be honest with each other when they started this. 

Friends for over ten years and turned into lovers after a drunken night at a frat party, but the morning after led to many secrets being revealed. 

As Jared continues rubbing his thumb along Jensen’s, he thinks back to the morning after conversation and how they both revealed they knew the other was it from when they were young. Jared never told Jensen, too embarrassed, but he had a feeling at age nine that Jensen was it. It was a feeling deep in his heart that seemed to vibrate every time Jensen was within sight. Jared even guiltily remembers the kiss he stole while Jensen was asleep for their weekly sleepover. Granted, it was just on the cheek, but Jared loves the fact that Jensen was technically his first kiss.

Jared doesn’t know much about soul mates, whether or not he actually believes in them, but if so, he just knows that Jensen is it for him. And it hurts to think that Jensen isn’t proud to be seen with him. He doesn’t truly think Jensen is ashamed per se, just maybe not sure how to react to Jared now that they are more that best friends. Jared looks over at the nightstand and sees the stuffed zebra Jared won for him at the carnival. That was pre-relationship and a good day. It was a joke, but Jared smiles to see it there; smiles at Jensen’s sentimentality. 

“Jared, baby, you gotta understand this is all new for us.” Jensen makes himself a bit more comfortable behind Jared, fitting his chest to Jared’s back and keeping their fingers tight together. He kisses behind Jared’s ear, a soft spot for Jared, and smiles at the small moan Jared lets out. “I’m not ashamed, I’m just still figuring out how to be your boyfriend rather than just a friend. We’d been out together for so long just as friends, that it’s hard to switch. And I didn’t know what you were comfortable with. The other guys you’ve been with - you weren’t really been big on PDA from what I could tell,” Jensen finishes. 

Jared rolls his eyes at them. They suck at communicating, seriously.

He pulls Jensen’s fingers to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. 

“Okay, we’re on a real date tomorrow. I’m feeling ice cream.”

“Jared, you know you’re lactose, ice cream is going be painful for you later,” Jensen says, thinking back on all the times of Jared laid up in bed clutching his belly.

Jared grins at how Jensen knows that about him and has seen Jared in bad situations after a bowl of ice cream. 

“Worth it. I want a bowl of double chocolate fudge and it’s going to be worth that stomachache,” Jared responds. 

“Your funeral,” Jensen intones. 

“You’ll take care of me,” Jared says, knowing that Jensen would totally dote on a sick Jared. 

Jared can hear Jensen chuckle behind him, and as always, the low laugh shoots straight to his groin. It’s still early yet and their classes tomorrow are late, so there’s no reason not to be up for another round.


End file.
